


Children

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Do you know what it's like losing a child, Captain Harkness?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

"Do you know what it's like losing a child, Captain Harkness?" the woman asked, tears still wet on her cheeks. She sounded calm; he knew she wasn't. No one would be, after being told her daughter wasn't her daughter, and there was nothing they could do to fix it.

He didn't respond at first. He just thought of drawer after drawer of bodies labeled with familiar names, floors that had been drenched and cleaned of blood more times than he could count, the meaning of "death by Torchwood".

"Yes," he answered, and pretended not to notice Ianto's startled glance.


End file.
